Timeless Waltz
by Ukami
Summary: Gundams. New people. Herro's alternate ego. What can you ask for? Chapter 2 will be up soon.


Timeless Waltz 

Chapter 1 – Two Worlds 

This is going to be a continuation of Gundam Wing. This is one of the stories that will have some new characters and such, so prepare for some radical movements in the stories. 

            Disclaimer: I don't own the company of Gundam Wing, but I can dream.

            "This will benefit all nations. This treaty will band all new mobile suit activity and stop the production of mobile suits in all parts of the world and in space. This will be the real peace all of the fallen soldiers were fighting for. Thank you for your time." Relena looked through her frames seeing the crowds of ex-soldiers and press cheering on her speech. Relena nodded and started to escape the stage in a lobby of a hotel when Noin signaled her over. "Nice speech, but do you think it might hold up?" Relena shook her head in defiance. "Life has to have war. War will always be a part of this race. Regardless of the circumstances, man will still find violent ways to become something god-like. Excuse me, I have to go and rest now." Relena walked past Noin holding her stomach on the way. Noin sighed and walked out towards the podium with the mic on it. 

            Relena reached into her pocket for her key and placed it in the slot. She slowly turned the knob unlocking the door. Relena move some of hair out of her face and walked in slamming the door behind her. She threw her papers on the table next to the door along with her glasses. She pressed her back on the door exhaled feeling her body and mind were both exhausted. "How did you do it father? This is way too much stuff to do, but I won't end until total peace is achieved. I promise." Relena dropped her jacket on the chair by the table and started to untie the ponytail hanging behind her head. She sat across from the mirror looking at her face in the light of the setting sun. She glanced at her face for a minute then looked tried to remove the braid. Relena glanced back seeing a dark outline of someone behind her. Relena was about to until she felt a cold barrel on the back of her neck. 

            "Don't move." Relena tried to look at the mirror seeing the blue eyes of the intruder. "Put your hands down on your knees and stand up."What do you want?" Relena said as is she was scared at all. She stood up feeling the barrel being pressed even harder. She turned around and felt the guy knocking her back to the bed. "What do you want from me?" Relena said looking at the guy's face. The guy pushed some of his blonde hair from his face and looked down holding his gun in front of him. Relena squinted her eyes seeing the intruder was dressed in a tactical infiltration suit. Relena sighed and turned her head seeing this was going nowhere. "You lied to the people of space and of earth. Your still making mobile suits and even the infamous gundams." Relena turned her head and looked in shock seeing this guy knows about Noin's plan. 

            Relena started to feel as is she was weightless feeling the power coming from the guy's body.  It was as if he was trying to probe her mind with his own force behind it. Relena sighed and looked down. "Where are the data keys?" The guys said pressing the barrel on her forehead making her head rise. Relena looked at him and squinted here eyes again remembering his face from something. "You're the guy from the West Point killings. You killed twenty five soldiers in one night." The intruder smirked and nodded accepting the flattery. "About two months ago, but now I work for someone else. Where are the gundam boys and the keys?" The intruder took the safety off the gun and looked at her. "I don't know. Herro stopped following me twelve days ago and I don't know where the keys might be." The intruder then grabbed Relena by her hair made her stand up. He fell to the bed continuing to point his gun at her. 

"Strip." Relena gave him an irritated look and opened her mouth tying to see if he was for real. "What!" The boy's face was now fully visible. His blonde hair and blue eyes shined through the light of the sun. "Since you know about West Point, you should know about the female officer that came in too early." The boy chuckled and cocked his gun again waving it around. He then again pointed it at Relena and smiled. "Hurry and I might kill you with a painless technique." Relena sighed and slowly to the light switch not far from the bed. "Let me do it my way though." She pressed a switch closing the curtains to the room. Relena made her way back to the intruder, but knocked her coat over coming back to him. 

Relena started to undress slowly keeping one hand behind her back the entire time. The intruder was starting to like it, but the eyes of another invader made him keep his finger on the trigger. Relena was now to her bra and slowly wrapped her other arm around to the hidden one. "This you'll going to like." The intruder than thought about the gun she spoke of earlier in the speech. The guy stood and Relena pulled her gun. The guy smirked and dodged the first bullet.. The intruder returned to his standing position and then let loose firing his entire clip into Relena's body. The guy then saw a gun from behind a door. The intruder reloaded and fired again hitting some one in the darkness of the room. 

The guy grabbed a couple small diskettes from Relena's body and ran for the glass. The guy covered his face and sped up jumping through the glass. The door to the room flung open and Noin walked I holding her side arm in her hands. "What the hell is going on?" Noin then heard a thump from the back room. Herro walked in limping from the shot to his stomach. Herro grabbed and small dart from his stomach and blood rushing out of the wound.  Herro pushed the pain out of his mind and pressed his white shirt against it. Noin looked down seeing Relena's chest completely filled with the darts. "Damn, get a medic!" Two soldiers heard her cry from the down the hall and followed her order. Noin rose to her feet and opened the balcony window seeing the city traffic down below. "He go away. Damn." 

The guy clamped his hands again on the small hook under the balcony. "Thank you God!" He looked down seeing someone looking around for something. Sage was about to lower himself down to the person until a cry of a Russian voice screamed through the city. "Sage! Get the fuck down!?"  The thick Russian accent cut through the sound of traffic making Sage's position almost obvious to some people. "Shut up! You big fuck!" Sage said trying to link the cable from his waist. "Hurry to hell up!" Sage sighed and let go of his grip falling down to the bald speaker. "Not like that!"

"Nice move, Sage. Show you entire birth right to the woman." Sage sighed and leaned back in a car seat hearing the momming from the guy beside him. "Yeah, the last time I let you go in alone with your gun." Sage signed and turned his head. "It's because I'm young, isn't it, Kali?" Russian guy nodded trying to rub the bump Sage left on his fall. "Well, having a guy of your skills is hard to come by and even your mobile suit skills are up to standard for a gundam pilot, but being 16 with a dick is no in the contract you signed up with." Sage sighed once again and looked at him. "Come on, when have I tripped over in a mission because I was horny? Can you count how many?" Kali chuckled. "Only if I had three hands and seven feet." Sage gave him the bird. "Come on, we have to finish our objectives." 

A young boy with a wild appearance of black hair looked at the image of a mobile suit at a desk in a huge library. He outlined the suit and stared at it with a passion in mind. He continued on looking while a partner on the other side of the table was looking at him. "Hiro?" The guy snapped out of his trance and looked up seeing a pretty face staring at him. "You seem to be out of it? You pull one of your famous all nighters?" Hiro smiled and pushed his glasses back on his face. "Nah, I just have been study the forms of the mobile suits. They all seem to perfect to the dime, but something seems to have them locked down at their normal status." The girl smiled and giggled. "Well, having the zero system in the Wing and Eypon seems to have worked out in the past. I think that's why they fitted those two with the data for it." 

Hiro nodded and saw the shorthaired girl looking up for some more files. Hiro started to feel something warm in his stomach staring at the girl that was looking down at her reports. The girl looked up locking eyes with Hiro for a second. "Something wrong?" Hiro snapped his head back in most of the files flooded in front of him. "Is that why they only fit the best mobile suits with the zero system, or is because of the sudden enhancement can make a Leo more powerful than a gundam? Yotoshi?" The girl put on a small smile and stared back her reports. "I think so. Where' Naku with the other reports?" Hiro stood up and grabbed all the disks laid out on the table. "It's okay, you did put the rest in my car, right?" Yotoshi nodded. "Good, I'll see you later on tonight then." Hiro slowly walked away tripping on stuff trying to rush out. Yotoshi giggled at his clumsiness and turned around seeing a girl with red hair a huge cleavage looking her. "You like him." Yotoshi gave her a stuck up look and continued to read the reports. 

"You like him, I know it because I used to like him too. When he was young." Yotoshi sighed and tried to signal her to get off the subject. "So, when you are being asked the question you rather cut it short that have a normal girl chat? I see. Well, let's get back to studying." Yotoshi looked up seeing the young woman digging her nose into the book. Yotoshi started back review the data but suddenly this urge to talk about Hiro popped in her mind. She shook her head and stared back down at charts and such. She then started to drift off in daydream land with Hiro beside her. Yotoshi started to giggle until she saw Naku's face right in front of hers. Yotoshi slid back falling out of her chair. Naku smiled and rolled over on the table seeing Yotoshi trying to get up. "I see having your fantasies about him already. What did you guys do?" 

Yotoshi finally snapped herself up from the ground and wiped of her skirt and blouse. "None of your business. Why do you want to know about it? Don't you have someone else to piss off?" Naku stood up on the table and jumped off looking at Yotoshi. Naku bent down put her hands on Yotoshi's shoulders. "Come on, the way Hiro's been spying you, he might actually not be gay." Yotoshi smirked and felt Naku's hand leave. "Why you say that?" 

Naku threw her hands in the air. "When Hiro and I was in OZ, man this guy was a hard nut to crack. He talked sometimes, and even joked about some stuff, but every time he saw a report on the gundams he tightened up and didn't talk to no one. It was like something always kept trigging this safety on Hiro's life gun. But now he looks at you with a sort of kid like face. Like when he first met me. I was higher ranked, but he always found a way to see me or talk to me. He's my best bud, and like a little bro. I should know who he likes and doesn't." Yotoshi smiled and flung some of her purple hair out of the way. "So, when is he going to ask me out?" Naku looked at Yotoshi and smiled. Naku put her finger on her mouth and thought about it. She came to a conclusion and looked at Yotoshi. "When he finds a beautiful place and perfect time." 

"Shut up and pull over. We got a cop wanting to check us." Sage sighed and cocked his gun. Kali looked over seeing Sage hide his gun between his legs. "What the hell are you doing?" Sage looked behind him seeing the cop running the plates. Sage rolled his silencer on the gun and looked at Kali. "I'm going to put him to sleep when he gets to the car window. Don't worry these are my tranquilizers. You have nothing to worry about." Kali sighed and saw the cop slowly making his way to the car. "Do it when he ask for the papers though." Kali reached for his insurance card and pulled out his id. "May I see your…what the hell?" Kali leaned back and watched Kali fire about three shots. Sage opened his eyes and saw smoke coming from his gun and the silencer on it. "Oh, shit." Kali turned his head to Sage showing it covered in blood and skull. "You said sleep, not a dirt nap! Get the fuck out the car!"   Kali wiped some of the blood off on his shirt and on the towel in the back. 

Kali stood outside the car seeing no cars coming down the road under the bridge and no housing. "Good," Kali looked down seeing the cop's head on the ground far from were the body was. Sage ran over and covered his mouth seeing the head was clean off the shoulders of the cop. "Three shots in the throat and we have a cop with no head. That's real great, Sage." Kali sighed and walked over grabbing the gun and the belt of the cop. He popped the trunk of their car and tossed in every form of I.D. He put his gun in his waist area and saw the body. "Get the head. I'll put the body in the cop car." 

Sage looked over and saw Kali rubbing his hands. "NO! WAY! You get the head!" Kali dropped the legs in his hands and looked over at Sage's scary behind. "You popped the son of a bitch's head clean the fuck off. That means you get the head, you dumb shit!" Kali bent down again reaching for the legs. "Let's do rock, paper, scissors." Kali dropped the legs once again and held out his hand. "Okay, who wins doesn't have to get rid of the head."  Sage sighed cursing about Americans under his breath. 

"Let's go, rock, paper, scissors!" Sage held out a scissor and Kali had a rock. "I win." Kali went back to getting the legs. "No, in America our scissor are stronger than rocks and can take almost anything. That means it can cut through a rock." Kali turned around and looked at Sage with a funny look. "You have been hitting that weed, haven't you?" Sage gave him a serious look. "You must be serious about this. All right, rock, paper, scissors. Beat you again." Sage had a rock and Kali paper. "NO! You see paper in America is way weaker than rock, so I beat you. Get the head dip shit." Sage started to walk by Sage but he stopped him. 

"So, the rocks here are weaker than metal, but stronger than paper?" Sage nodded.  Kali sighed and put his hands up in defeat. Kali grabbed his gun and snatched Sage's from his waist. "Dammit, man. I don't want to get the fucking head!" Kali smiled and put away both the guns. "Oh, no you don't get the head." He grabbed Sage and popped their trunk again. He threw Sage in and put the jack on his stomach. He grabbed some duck tape and tapped him to the bottom of the trunk and walked away. "Yeah, duck taping to the car is a real punishment. My grandma can be more original than you stupid Russians." Sage tried to struggle free but a dark shadow fell over him. "Now, what is it comrade?" Sage laughed mocking Kali. Kali smirked and held something behind him. "In my country, Americans like you disappear for a day and appear naked on a pole. I'm going to show you what we do with American soldiers." 

Sage grabbed the head and opened its mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" Sage started to get worried seeing the head's eyes wide open. "We put worms in their ass and tie the enemy to a chair with fish right below their ass. The fish in Russia love worms. Especially the ones that have teeth, but I see we have no fish or worms. So, I use the next best thing." Kali placed the head's mouth right in Sage's crotch. Kali pulled out two cords and pulled them around Sage's feet. He pushed knee up and smiled. 

"Now when you put your kneed down you move his jaw and the teeth that go with it. And since the base is about twenty miles away from the city, that means bumpy roads. Have a nice time." Kali slammed the trunk hearing a loud cry of pain. "Don't worry, just keep your knee elevated." Kali heard a thump and a sigh of relief. "We have eight hours before we start our mission. Just relax." Kali smile and grabbed a hammer from the back seat.  He hammered the part where his knee was and heard another scream. Kali chuckled and started to car. "I'm going the fucking kill you, Kali! I swear it." Kali started the car and drowned him out in music. 


End file.
